All Happy Families Are Alike
While Selina and other teens warm up, they saw a boat with onboard Fish Mooney. It descends from the boat and talking to Selina saying that a new day is coming. Two weeks tards at Wayne Manor, while Bruce looks at a picture of his father, on TV talking about the war between Falcone and Maroni. Bruce breaks the frame with the picture of his father for that Alfred comes and asks if he breaks objects pleasure. Bruce told him no, he wants to find the secret of his father. Alfred him think Thomas Wayne was no secret but Bruce thinks he is hiding in the room or he and Alfred are. Near the port, Falcone out of his car catches a hen, a motorcycle arrived, a man comes down and pulls the car. In DPCG, this gang war not possible causes uproar. Police and inmates are fighting under the eyes of Jim. He leaves and decides to go see Lee, which deals with Barbara. It is neat and thanks Jim for what's right. She still needs to see a shrink, she agrees on one condition, that Lee needing psychologist and that the meeting takes place in the [Kean apartment | Barbara apartment ]. Lee accepts under the worried gaze of Jim. Harvey told him that Falcone he was touched by the men of Maroni and is currently in hospital. Bullock said that the mayor and notaries have sided with Maroni, what shocks Jim. At the hospital Falcone wakes up, he is attached. But it is not alone for long, since Butch and The Penguin arrives with a bouquet of roses. He grabs a nurse, asked where is the Falcone's room, she shows him the end of the corridor. He returned to his room, greets, is asked by a rose bouquet on his chest. Oswald confesses to have started the war and that everything is his fault. He announced his plan for the future, become the king of Gotham. Oswald is about to kill Falcone when Jim arrived and arrested for attempted murder. Gordon attaches Oswald and Butch the radiator and frees Falcone, which is raised against Maroni and Oswald. Jim Falcone leaves the room and called Bullock. He plans to make out what worries Falcone Bullock. Who tries to reason Gordon hangs up and suprend Maroni's men arrive. He enters the room and Falcone releases but Oswald reminds him who owes him a favor, forcing Jim to release him, with Butch. Gordon told Loeb he disgusts him and he hopes to see him dead. Loeb hand, follows an exchange of fire between stroke Gordon and men Maroni. Bullock arrives and offers to take an ambulance. Maroni arrives at the hospital and saw the ambulance, he shoots him. In [Wayne mansion], Alfred and Bruce are in search of the secret of Thomas Wayne. Gordon and his "henchmen" désafecté arrive in a hangar, thinking to be alone, but they are caught by Selina & nbsp; army. Then comes Fish Mooney came with tens of orphans. In the apartment Barbara Kean, Barbara open-heart talk about what happened with Lee. In the shed, Fish found Butch & nbsp;, she received a call from Don Maroni. Fish tells him she something he wants. Meanwhile, Oswald, Jim, Bullock and Falcone are attached. Gordon tries to negotiate with Selina his flight, which she refused. Fish can retrieve all those territories if it kills Falcone. But she wants to kill everyone and especially to hurt The Penguin for what he did to Butch. In the apartment of Barbara Kean, Barbara speaks Lee of Jim, their first meeting Barbara wants him to be happy with Jim She asked if it to hunger and to buy some food. In the shed, Maroni arrives. Oswald & nbsp; prevent Mooney if it recovers its territories will be handled by Maroni, that it does not accpete. Maroni asks Fish to calm down. It causes the calling "baby, which enervates, it kills What follows is shot exchanges between people of Maroni and orphans Selina.. Leaks, [ Bullock | Bullock] release Gordon, Falcone and Oswald who flees. In the apartment Barbara Kean, Lee wants to talk Barbara about what happened with The Ogre. & nbsp; Barbara agrees to talk, but think Lee is not ready to hear. Barbara Lee agrees but wants to have details about his relationship with Jim. Lee turns the subject and decided to return to The Ogre. In the shed, Falcone, Jim and Bullock have finally escaped. Falcone ad to be fed up with Jim Gotham and decides to leave the city. They fit into a container but get caught by Selina. She returns with his "hostage" in the hangar Falcone. Announces retirement of Fish. But Oswald arrives and shoots everyone, he wants to find Fish, he sees her climbing stairs and steps. Meanwhile Jim and Bullock took the opportunity to leave. In the apartment Barbara Kean, Barbara finally agreed to talk to Lee of recent events. Barbara admits he was the one responsible for the murder of his parents what worries Lee. Barbara grabbed a knife and wanted to kill Leslie, who tries to escape. Lee retreats into the bathroom while Barbara "pounding" the door. Meanwhile Jim, Carmine and Harvey take the elevator. Barbara Lee are fighting fiercely. Gordon Lee arrives and tells him what happened. In the shed, Oswald looking Fish to kill her. She hits him with a bat, he takes it and hits the turn with .So they fight Butch comes, not knowing on which he shoots the shot 2. But it q 'He wants to go and see Fish tells him she'll be fine. Oswald arrives and "breaks" a stick on the head of Butch, which vanishes. Oswald grabbed Fish by the size and the balance over the hangar. After this gesture, The Penguin realizes that he is the new king of Gotham, which tends to make very merry. In DPCG, Kristen & nbsp; wants to talk to Ed. She realized that in the letter that had left him Tom, the first letter of each sentence formed the name Nygma. Ed said that it is a pure coincidence and it from disappointed. Ed thereafter schizophrenia crisis. In the apartment Barbara Kean, Jim joined Falcone to the balcony. Falcone thinks that Jim may be the only directing gotham. He offers her his knife and confesses to Jim that it was his father who gave him. Falcone hand then. In [Wayne mansion], Alfred asks Bruce to stop searching, he thinks the secret of Thomas Wayne is not here. He speaks of Arkham he said a phrase that reacted Bruce, he finally understood or his father hid the key to his secret. He finds the key pressed, the music will sound and the fireplace moves back we see a staircase that descends with bat sounds.